Moltres, Zapdos, & Arcticuno Part 1
by arcticwolf1312
Summary: Once, in three mysterious islands, there lived three legendary birds. They each lived in peace, for the most part, until several events corrupted this...


Once upon a time in a mystical land there lived a Moltres and his sidekick, a Charmander. Now, on the other side of this mystical place lived an Articuno and her  
sidekick a Bulbasaur.. But one other land was inhabited by a Zapdos. He was pretty ugly but had a great sorce of power. He could light an entire city. His sidekick  
was a Raichu. Now the Moltres was a gorgeous bird, the fire on his wings was so magnificent, so bright that when he flew through the night sky, it seemed as if it  
were day. Moltres had a secret love for Articuno, the ice bird. Articuno was a brillant bird as well, her tail glittered like stars in the sky and her ice could freeze  
anyone for years.   
Now you may ask, "How can a Moltres be in love with an Articuno?" Well, this story will answer your questions.  
Each world was controlled by one of the birds, Volcanic Isle, Blizzard Mountain, and Electric Shore. They lived in peace and harmony, except for one little   
incident(Pokemon the Movie 2000). They also opened up their worlds to Pokemon who were rejected. Most fire, physic, and fighing pokemon resided on  
Volcanic Isle, while ice, water, and grass Pokemon lived on or in Blizzard Mountain, and electric, fighting, and ghost Pokemon lived with Zapdos on Electric  
Shore. All other pokemon that there may be resided on a small, green island just left of Zapdos' kingdom. The incident where the Moltres set his wonderful   
eyes on the beautiful Articuno all happened when Moltres' Charmander decided to go on a little....vacation. The Charmander was a baby then and not being   
the most intelligent, Charmander wandered to Blizzard Mountain ( don't ask how he got there.)   
When he got there, he saw a small bulbasaur that was about his age wandering around and gathering glittering plants. Charmander hopped over to the   
bulbasaur and said happily "Char!" Bulbasaur turned around and glared at Charmander, then grinned and replied "Bulba Bulba!" The Charmander took one  
of the glittering plants in his paw, then ate it. Bulbasaur screamed " BULBASAUR" and the Charmander fainted. Bulbasaur shook his head sadly and then cried   
out "Bulbaaaa! Saur Saur!" Suddenly Pidgeotto circled around him and lifted up the Charmander, bringing him into Articuno's cave. The Pidgeotto placed the   
Charmander at Articuno's feet, and then stepped back. The Articuno gently touched the Charmander with her feet and told the Pidgeotto to fetch the Bulbasaur.  
The Pidgeotto raced back to the icy shore where the Bulbasaur sat waiting. The Bulbasaur looked at her with hopeful eyes and asked "Bulba?" Pidgeotto shook  
her head and screeched out "Pidgeoo! Pidgeott!" The Bulbasaur bounded toward the cave still carrying the glittering plants. When he got there, he placed the  
plants at Articuno's feet and then explained that the Charmander ate the plant, the Articuno laughed. Reaching under her wing, Articuno pulled out one of her  
downy feathers, then placed it on Charmander's head. Charmanders eyes popped open..."Char???"The Bulbasaur hopped up and down with delight and   
yelled "Bulbaaaaaaaasaur!". The Charmander got up and skipped around the cave yelling" Char!".   
By now Moltres was worried, the little Charmander had left hours ago. Racing from the volcanic pit, he soared into the sky, looking hopefully below at his  
domain, hoping to see the Charmander. With no luck he returned to the ground and sent his Ponyta messanger to send a message to Moltres's right hand man,  
Magmar. Magmar then sent out a search team of Ninetails and Flareons to search in all the holes, tunnels and bushes or anywhere else a Charmander could hide.  
But the Charmander still couldn't be found. Moltres once again went to the sky to search, glancing over to his right hand neighbor, he saw a little orange raft at the  
edge of the beach, knowing that going to Blizzard Mountain was only asking for trouble. The last time he saw Articuno she was in a very bad mood towards him,   
but maybe he could rescue the little Charmander without her knowing. He swooped down onto the shores of the island and glanced around, making sure no one was   
near by. He took off into the air and hovered over the shore. He circled the island twice. He rested on the shore knowing that the only other place he could be away  
from the sight of Articunno was in the forest. But many Pokemon lived in the forest and being the bright bird that he was he would surley be spotted, and that would   
mean big trouble. He decided to go into the forest. Obviously the Charmander meant a lot to him  
All was well for a short while until he spotted a group of Blastoises eating and blasting each other. He didn't want to get hit from one of the blasts so he  
took to the air. He flew higher and higher until her came to a bunch of branches all grouped together. Seeing no other way out, he flew up and up weaving through   
the branches. He saw a clearing up ahead and with one giagantic lunge he reached for the clearing but was jerked backwards. He was stuck. He didn't want to burn   
the branches because then he would be seen(they were made out of ice) but if he stayed there the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos would eventually see him. So he sat there  
worrying about he Charmander and himself. Suddenlly out of no where two Poliwags came. They were hoping from branch to branch, but when they saw him, they  
stopped. They didn't know he was Moltres, all they knew was that he was a fire Pokemon and they were dangerous and never allowed on the island. The   
screached " POLIWAG!!!!!!!!!!!!POLIWAG!!!!!!!!!!!!POLIWAG!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon the same Pidgeotto we saw before came. They continued to   
screach"POLIWAG!!!!!" and were hopping from foot to foot . The Pidgeotto took off and Moltres knew the Pidgeotto was going to get Articuno.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back in Articuno's cave, the Buldasaur and the Charmander were playing tag. The Articuno was speaking to a Vaporeon in a hushed whisper.   
She told the Vaporeon that she suspected some fire Pokemon were going to come and search for the Charmander. The Vaporeon asked if she suspected Moltres,   
Articuno said yes and then a Goldeen brought out lunch. The Charmander, who was expecially fond of food, screamed and rushed over to the feast and started   
stuffing his face full of tastey grass and yummy seeds. Everyone stared at him for a while, then the Bulbasaur burst out laughing, and joined the charmander. Just then,  
the Pidgeotto raced into the room, skidding into the ice table and knocking the food over. Everyone turned to stare at him now and the Goldeen yelled in his face.   
Articuno screached and everyone was quiet, all the heard was the loud chewing of Charmander, eating food off the floor. Bulbasaur started to giggle again, but was   
silenced by Articuno's hard glare. " Let the Pidgeotto speak," Articunno said in Pokespeak. They listened intently to the Pidgeotto their eyes got wide when Pidgeotto mentioned Moltres. Charmander paused for a minute to stare at the Pidgeotto and then grinned, food falling from the corners of his mouth. But, still hungry, he turned back to eat again. " Where?" asked Articuno. " In the Blastoise pass high in the trees is stuck and unarmed. Scared the Poliwags to death. When I got those two back on the ground they peed."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Moltres pondered his situation. Soon his bright body would burn through the icey branches, should he continue the search for Charmander? Or return to avoid   
confrontation. He soon was face to face with Articuno, a look of rage on her face. " What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. "My Charmander...you have   
him." Moltres replied cooly. " As a matter of fact I do. I was hoping you would come and get him." Give him to me," Moltres barked. "Why should I?" Articuno   
answered. " He is of no use to you." " That's what you think." Articunno answered. "Then I challenge you. If I win, I get back my charmander and one creature   
that lives here of my choice, I loose, you can keep the charmander." She snickered" I refuse to fight someone more stupid then those Poliwags. I'll give you back  
your Charmander hot-head on one condition." " What?" asked the Moltres. " Never return to my island." " So be it." the Moltres answered quickly. " Come,"   
Articuno said,breaking waay the branches." Sorry, Poliwags are pitiful creatures. I'm sure you just wanted your Charmander." " You just answered the 1 million   
dollar question." Articuno smiled. " He sure does eat a lot." " Yes he does." Moltres snapped back his bad attitude and followed Articuno back to the cave. Landing   
at the entrance, Moltres glanced around the Ice Cave, eyes fixating on the fat charmander in the middle of the room. The Charmander turned and ran to Moltres   
happily, tripping on a stone and falling on his face and then belched loudly, adding a small echo to the cave. Bulbasaur giggled loudly and then frowned at Moltres.  
"I don't want my friend to leave." " Moltres," Charmander eyes swelled with tears," do I have to go? I don't wanna. I wanna stay here and play with my friend."   
Moltres glared at Charmander, then called to him again. Picking him up by the shoulders he flew off, ignoring the sobs of the Charmander." That was rude," said   
Goldeen, scrubbing the stain on the floor Charmander left," he didn't even say good-bye." Bulbasaur's lip quivered and his eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
Night fell upon the 3 islands, and a little fat shape scurried from the ice cave, sliding down the icey path and to the shore. Looking around quickly,   
Bulbasaur saw the little orange raft on the shore, grinning broadly he bounded over to it, jumping inside and then pushing off from land into the great sea. He  
floated over to the island . He got out and quietly dragged the raft to shore. He tip-toed into the volcanic area. He monuvered around the pits, occasionally   
jumping when it let of steam. He saw many sleeping animals. Turning around to make sure know one was following him, he gasped. A humongous Charizard   
stood right in his path. Very sleepily the Charizard walked up to the petrified Bulbasaur and asked, " What are you(yawn)doing here?"His voiced boomed.   
"Sshh, you'll wake up everyone else." " Oh, sorry. But, leave or I'll fry your face!" the Charizard(nicknamed Fido) tried to show off his blast of fire, but all that   
came out was a little spark." Uhhhh I was supposed to do that." Bulbasaur realized that this Charizard wasn't scary. "What's your name?" the Charizard asked.   
" I don't have a name," replied Bulbasaur." Oh, well I'm Fido and I'll nickname you Lucky." " I don't like that name." " Well I do so...so..." Then they heard a loud  
screach and Moltres landed behind the Charizard,er,Fido. Charizard screamed and turned around "Oh...duh..I think you scared me." Moltres rolled his eyes.   
"Fido...what are you doing up?" " Talking to Lucky." " Who's Lucky?" " Oh he's my friend. I'm gonna burn his face." Bulbasaur then relized the Fido was more   
stupid then a Psyduck. Moltres sighed again and glided over to Lucky...uh..Bulbasaur. "So...decided to pay us a visit eh?" " Um no I...I... know Fido. We uh...uh...   
used to be in the same playgroup. He got thrown out because...uh.... he set fire to the trainer's dress and kinda got...uh..well you know, in time out. "Duhhhh,   
yah.....noooo! You siwwy Lucky, I didn't get in no time out! I'm never bad!"  
"Are you lying?" asked the Moltres, his flames on his wings growing bigger." No, I'm not lying," replied the Bulbasaur,"Fido is the one who's lieing." " No, Lucky."   
"FIDO" "LUCKY" FIDO" The Moltres screamed out loudly, silencing them immediatly...well, all exept for Fido, who kept on saying "LUCKY"....."LUCKY"....  
"LUCKY" " Fido?"Moltres asked."LUCKY" Fido screamed." Oh heh um er ah." "Have you said goodnight to your little brother?" Moltres asked in an attempt to   
get Fido to leave." Eh, no. But I like Lucky much more thenRolly. See? Lucky has a backpack." Bulbasaur glanced at Fido "It's not a backpack, it's a bulb."  
Moltres nodded "Yes, Bulbasaurs have bulbs on their backs, not backpacks." Fido looked at Moltres in wonder "He's a bulbasaur?" " Yes, what did you think   
he was?" " A Vulpix" " Okay. Bulbasaurs are green." " They are? I thought they were red." "Oh boy," Moltres was getting a headache. " Fido, kiss your   
brother good night." "Okay, I'll be right back." Fido slowly turned around and walked away. " Okay Lucky, I mean Bulbasaur, how'd you get here?" " By raft."  
" Then return to your island and no one will hear of this." " I can't." " Why not?' asked Moltres, beginning to loose his patience. Bulbasaur thought for a second,  
then ran over to the raft, popped it with a claw and ran back to Moltres, "Because my raft is deflated.""Then you'll have to stay here till morning." " Okay."  
He turned to go." Where are you going?" asked Moltres sternly. " To Fido's house. He's my friend. Bye bye." Moltres stared at the pair for a while, unbelieving,   
then shook his head and flew away, deciding to leave the issue for morning.  
Bulbasaur skipped down the path of Fido's footprints. As soon as the Bulbasaur reached Fido, he began to ask questions, "Where do you live?" Fido   
thought for a minute "On this island!" "Oh...then, when did you get here?" "A long time ago" They soon reached a small hole. " Go ahead." Bulbasaur stared at it.   
" How do you fit?" he asked climbing in. " Like this!" Fido stuck his head throught the hole. " Char?" asked the Charmander sitting up." Charmander!!!!" Bulbasaur  
raced to his friend." Bulbasaur!" Charmander exclaimed. "No," said Fido," his name is Lucky." " Whatever, Fido, go to sleep." " Okay" and soon the small little  
house was filled with Fido's snoring. " I'm really happy you came." Charmander said making his friend a little bed." Me too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning, Lucky...emm...Bulbasaur woke up to find that Charmander was gone. In the background he could hear an irritatingly loud snoring which   
he figured was Fido. He looked around for a second, then found an escape hatch and waddled out. The air was heavy with lots of humidity which was obviously   
common because none of the other Pokemon he saw seemed to mind.   
He looked down at the ground, where he saw little Charmander footprints leading up the mountainside. He followed them making sure that no one would   
see him, it was too early for most pokemon. He came to the edge of a cliff and looked down. He saw a small hole which waas filled with water. He also saw a   
small orange dot, which was probably Charmander... I mean Rolly.   
It was kind of strange, bulbasaur thought, because it looked like the Charmander was gazing under rocks, mystified. Giggling in amusement, the bulbasaur  
slid down the slope to meet 'Rolly.'   
"What are you doing?"  
" Lookin' for marshmellows."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause Vulpixie hid one for me yesterday and I still can't find it."  
" Can I help?"  
" Yeah.. but I get to eat it."  
" Sure," replied the Bulbasaur not really wanting a day old marshmellow." Why do you need a marshmellow?"  
" I lost a bet with Quilava." Charmander replied sheepishly.  
" Whatja bet?"  
" That Vulpixie wouldn't hide me a marshmellow."  
" Huh? But she did!"  
"Oh...yah...guess I won then."  
Bulbasaur started to laugh, but then shrugged and bounded away to find the hidden marshmellow.  
Moltres soon awakened from a dream where Bulbasaurs over populated his island. He decided to escort the Bulbasaur to his home and make sure he   
never came bak. First he flew to Fido's home to still find him sleeping with his head in the doorway.  
Deciding to let him sleep a while longer, Moltres flew off again. He searched in every nook and cranny he could think of. Finally, he found them. Landing   
gracefully on a rock 'perch', he said, "I searched EVERYWHERE for you! I found tons of junk too, a sock, a PokeDex, even a marshmellow!" Bulbasaur and   
Charmander both looked up and exclaimed together, "A marshmellow??? Where!?!?!"  
Over by Vulpixies house, under a rock, anways that's not important right now. The important thing is that this Bulbasaur needs to return to his island where   
he belongs... with Articuno." And as if on cue, Articuno arrived.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
